Posters
Gallery: Disney and Sega's The Sword in the Stone Poster.jpg Disney and Sega's Giselle in Wonderland.jpg Disney and Sega's The Little Mer-Pureheart.jpg Beauty_and_the_Horstachio_Poster.jpg Disney and Sega's Orinoladdin Poster.jpg The Womble King Poster 1994.png Disney and Sega's Pearlhontas Poster.jpg The Horstachio of Notre Dame Poster.jpg Orinocules Poster.jpg Disney and Sega's Nellan Poster.jpg Orinoarzan Poster.jpeg Hans Christian Andersen's Bettylina Poster.jpg A Duckula in Central Park poster.jpg The Rescue Ranger's New Groove Poster.jpg Children Story Poster.jpg Children Story 2 Poster.jpg Children Story 3 Poster.jpg Paddington of Star Command The Adventure Begins Poster.jpg A Children's Life Poster.jpg Childrens, Inc. Poster.jpg Finding Robin (Disney and Sega Version) Poster.jpg The Incredibles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Poster.jpg Childrens (Cars) Poster.jpg Orinoco (Shrek) Poster.jpg Orinoco 2 (Shrek 2) Poster.jpg Orinoco the Third Poster.jpg Orinoco Forever After Poster.jpg Paddington in Boots Poster.jpg Rodent Tale Poster.jpg Big Bear and Cornelius The Cruse of the Were-Whale Poster.jpg Over the Children Hedge Poster.jpg Flushed Away (Disney and Sega Version) Poster.jpg Madagascar (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Poster.jpg Madagascar Escape 2 Africa (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Poster.jpg Madagascar 3 Europe's Most Wanted (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Poster.jpg Rodents of Madagascar Poster.jpg The Rescuers (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Poster.jpg The Rescuers Down Under (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Poster.jpg Sniffles the Little Mouse Poster.jpeg Star Wars (Disney and Sega Style) Poster.jpg The Empire Strikes Back (Disney and Sega Style) Poster.jpg Return of the Jedi (Disney and Sega Style) Poster.jpg The Phantom Menace (Disney and Sega Style) Poster.jpg Attack of the Clones (Disney and Sega Style) Poster.jpg Revenge of the Sith (Disney and Sega Style) Poster.jpg Tobermory Pat The Movie Poster.jpg Charlieton UK Poster.jpg Disney and Sega's The Pebble and the Mouse Poster.jpg Disney and Sega's The Mouse Prince of Egypt Poster.jpg Pearlstasia Poster.jpg Nellie White and the Seven Childrens Poster.jpg All Childrens Go to Heaven Poster.jpg All Childrens Go to Heaven 2 Poster.jpg Space Jam (Disney and Sega Style) Poster.jpg The Road to El Dorado (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Poster.jpg Who Framed Jose Carioca Poster.jpg James and Sniffles The Movie Poster.jpg Linkcchio Poster.jpg Sniffles (Dumbo) Poster.jpg Sniffles (Bambi) Poster.jpg The Mouse and the Bear Poster.jpg The Black Cauldron (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Poster.jpg The Great Womble Detective Poster.jpg Larry and Company Poster.jpg Orinoco and the Magic Village Poster.jpg Home (Disney and Sega) Poster.JPG The Childrens Movie (The Peanuts Movie) Poster.JPG The Nightmare Before Christmas (Disney and Sega Style) Poster.jpg The Nightmare Before Christmas (Disney and Sega Style) UK Poster.JPG The Nightmare Before Christmas (Disney and Sega Style) Australia Poster.JPG The Nightmare Before Christmas (Disney and Sega Style) Australia DVD Cover.JPG Big Bear & Cornelius in A Grand Day Out Poster.JPG Big Bear & Cornelius in The Wrong Trousers Poster.JPG Big Bear & Cornelius in A Close Shave Poster.JPG Big Bear & Cornelius in A Matter of Loaf and Death DVD Cover.JPG Home on the Range (Disney and Sega Style) Poster.jpg Brother Mouse (Disney and Sega Style) Poster.jpg An Children Tail Poster.jpg An Children Tail 2 Sniffles Goes West Poster.jpg Orinoco Ventura Pet Detective Poster.jpg Orinoco Ventura When Nature Calls Poster.jpg Orinoco Powers International Womble of Mystery Poster.jpg Titanic The Legend Goes On (Disney and Sega Style) Poster.jpg Adventures in Toonsville United (Disney and Sega Style) Poster.jpg The Princess and the Toad Poster.jpeg Up (Disney and Sega Version) Poster.jpg The Secret of NIMH (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Poster.jpeg Totally Spies The Movie (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Poster.jpeg The Powerpuff Girls (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Poster.jpeg The Children Book Poster.jpg Orinoco Pan Poster.jpg Orinoco Pan 2 Return to Neverland Poster.jpg The Aristofairies Poster.jpg Orinoco Hood Poster.jpg Runaway Brain (Disney and Sega Style) Poster.jpg The Prince and the Pauper (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Poster.jpg The Children Musicians of Bremen Poster.jpg A Children Family Christmas DVD Poster.jpg The Childrens Take Manhattan Poster.jpg The Great Children Caper Poster.jpg The Children Movie (The Muppet Movie) Poster.jpg Catrinaficent Poster.jpg Big Hero 6 (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Poster.jpg Alex (Bolt) Poster.jpg A Kenai Movie 1995 VHS Cover.jpg A Kenai Movie Poster.jpg Get a Horstachio! Poster.jpg Sleeping Pearl Poster.jpg Pearlrella Poster.jpg Wreck-It Muzzy Poster.jpg Escape from Planet Earth (Disney and Sega Style) Poster.jpg The Wizard of Oz (Disney and Sega Style) Poster.jpg Soar (Disney and Sega Style) Poster.jpg Pearlrella 3 A Twist in Time Poster.jpg Pearlrella 2 Dreams Come True Poster.jpg 101 Childrens 1961 Poster.jpg The LEGO Movie (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Poster.jpg The Book of Life (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Poster.jpg The Blue Monster (The Lorax) Poster.jpg Gadgetlina Poster.jpg The Road to El Dorado (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Poster.jpg The Chipmunk Prince Poster.jpg Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Poster.jpg Orinoco the Magnificent Poster.jpg Bad Taste (Disney and Sega Style) Poster.jpg Looney Tunes Back in Action (Disney and Sega Style) Poster.jpg Harkinian (Geppetto) Poster.jpg Belle (Moana) Poster.jpg Childrentopia Poster.jpg The Good Kitten (Disney and Sega Style) Poster.jpg Inside Out (Disney and Sega Style) Poster.jpg Larry (Babe) Poster.jpg Sniffles (Casper) Poster.jpg Orinoco Little 2 (Stuart Little 2) Poster.jpg Orinoco Little (Stuart Little) Poster.jpg The Good Rescue Ranger.jpg Chris1701 Kit and the Black Cauldron.jpg For chris1701.jpg The Bat Prince Poster (For TheBluesrockz).jpg Chip Pan 2.jpg Peter Pan - Poster.png MeeMeehontas (For chris1701).jpg Tom Sawyerladdin.jpg For TheBluesRockz (Gadgethontas).png Monster House The BluesRockz Style.jpg Chris1701 Style.jpg Road-to-el-dorado-movie-poster- (Pete'sDragonRockz.jpeg Frozen (Chris1701 Style).jpg The Black Cauldron (TheBluesRockz Animal Style).jpg The Mouse Princess (TheBluesRockz Style).jpg Home Alone (TheBluesRockz Style).jpg The Black Cauldron (TheBluesRockz Style) DVD.jpg Pete'sDragon Animal Style (TheBlack Cauldron).jpg Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Ideas Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Tv-spoof Category:Tv-spoofs Category:Video games Category:Video Game-Spoofs Category:Galleries Category:Gallery